A fully strained channel can improve carrier mobility and reduce channel resistance in semiconductor devices, such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices. Additionally, a strain-induced drive current enhancement (e.g., due to carrier mobility improvements) can be used for CMOS devices with scaled channel lengths.